Logan of BTR story
by rusher.pips
Summary: Josh and Logan have been dating for almost a year now. Your family likes him, his family likes you everything's perfect. this is my first story :P please have mercy, give a review!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is my first time to write a fanfic I'm still not that good hope you guys would understand)

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. All credits should go where their supposed to be.

Chapter 1: weekend anniversary plan RUIN!

You and Logan have been dating for almost a year now. Your family likes him, his family likes you everything's perfect.

Josh's P.O.V

You were hanging out at Logan's crib when your phone rings. Looking at the caller ID you saw you brother's name.

"Logan I to take have to take this it's my brother calling"

"Okay go on" Logan said

**on the phone

"hello?" I answered

"Josh! How are you?" My brother said

"I'm good… I just hanging out with Logan" I answered

"can you do me a favor?" he asked

"yeah… what is it?"

"can you sit Jericho this weekend"

"nah… I've got to do something this weekend" I told him while looking at Logan

"Please! It's me and my wife's 2nd honey moon… please help me" My brother begging me

"Why don't you try to call mom and dad, Jess, Charles, aunt jen, and some of your wife's relative?" I told him

"Well I've tried that… but they all said no… so your my only hope now…"

"Okay! Let me and Logan talk it off first…"

I hung up the phone then looked at Logan… I saw him raising one of his eyebrows then before I can say anything he speak.

"What about this weekend?" he asked

"My brother is asking me to baby sit echo this weekend"

"But we have plans this weekend" he said "cant he just call someone other than you?"

"Yeah.. I already tried to ask him that… he said that I'm his last hope" I told him

"okay I guess that can't be help…" he said

"so you're ok with that?" I asked him

"yeah, we still can spend time together are we?"

"of course! I still want to spend our anniversary together" I told him smiling "I gonna call my brother and tell him that you said ok" I lean to kiss him before making a call

The phone rang 3x before my brother answered

"hello" he answered

"Jeremy! Logan said okay… so yeah I will baby sit your son this weekend"

"really! Thanks I owe you guys this one! I just bring Echo there Friday afternoon"

"yeah yeah! Bye!" I told him before hanging up

Not so long before I could talk to Logan my phone rang again

"hello!"

"is this doctor Collins?"

"yes"

"doctor we need you here at the hospital right now. There is a patient that needs a quick surgical attention"

"keep monitoring his vitals and I would be there in 20 minutes " then I hung up

Logan hugging me tightly from the back.

"don't go.. stay with me" he said with a smirk

"I can't, I have to go at the hospital right now"

"ok I'll just drive you there!"

"no just stay here I'm gonna use my motorbike to get there quicker… I'll just meet you later at Carlos' crib"

"ok just be careful!"

I turned around and hugged him back. Then I lean to kiss him. We make out until air becomes a problem.

"shoot!" I yelled

"what? Why?" he asked

"I just lost 5 minutes of my travel time" I lean again to kiss him "see you at Carlo's crib later! LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too baby! Take care!"

I grab my bag and took my jacket and helmet and rushed to the hospital. The surgery went good.

I went straight at Carlos' crib I knocked on the door. Kendall's the one who answered the door

"is it the pizza?" Carlos asked

"nope! It's josh!" Kendall answered "come in! your late" Kendall told me

"yeah… sorry bout that… had to perform a surgery to a guy who got into a car accident" I told Kendall.

"oh.. that sounds dangerous" he said that cause us to laugh a little "let's go in I sure everyone is waiting"

I saw Logan out by the pool. I guess he didn't heard me entered the house. I got out by the pool and saw him holding a tiny box.

"Logan!" I yelled while I run to his back to hug him "what's that in your hand?" I asked him

"ahmm.. nothing.. when did you get here?"

"just a minute ago?!" I told him confused

"we must go in… It's getting cold out here" he put his around my shoulder a we walk towards he guys. "hey is the pizza there already?" Logan asked

"yep! Just got here right now" Carlos answered "let's start eating!" Carlos yelled

While eating pizza…

"so… what are your plans for your anniversary this weekend?" James asked me and Logan

"well I was planning to take her to Disneyland..." I cut Logan off

"but my brother beg me to baby sit his son so he cancelled everything up" I finished Logan's statement

"aw… can he not call other people to sit his son?"

"we tried that also… but no one can" Logan answered

"so what's your back up plan Logan?" Kendall asked

"we'll just have dinner" Logan said with frustration in his voice

"I'm really sorry babe… don't worry I'll make it up to you I promise" I said with a half-smile

"uhm.. Logan can I talk to you outside?" Kendall asked Logan

"sure! Just a sec josh" he kissed me before he stood up

~~~mean while outside~~~

Logan's P.O.V

"what about your plan?" Kendall asked

"we'll I think I'll just wait until our next special day to do it" Logan answered

"hey I've got an idea"

"what is it?"

"why don't you ask Josh out on Thursday night then you could gave her the surprise"

"yeah… that's a great idea! I ask her asap… come on let's go back inside"

As we go inside, I my girl sitting on the couch sleeping while James and Carlos played video game. I sat beside her hoping not to wake her up… but she woke up.

"hey baby" she said

"Hey! Maybe we should head home now" I told her

"no… we could stay here… you need to hang out with your guys tonight"

"come on baby I'll take you home" I insisted

"ok" she yawns like a child

"can you get up?"

"yeah…"

"alright! Carlos I gonna be living Josh's bike here I'm gonna come back for it tomorrow"

"yeah! Be careful you guys!" Carlos said

~~~while on the car~~~

"baby! Can we go out tomorrow night?" I asked Josh

"yeah! I can't wait" she said with a warm smile

It wasn't too long until we reached my house. She was asleep when we got there so carried her to our bed and quickly I lay beside her. She crept into my side and wraps her arms around me then she whispered "I LOVE YOU LOGAN PHILIP HENDERSON" then she raised her head and move her lips close to mine. Our lips locked like none of us wanted this to stop until air becomes a problem. I took off my shirt while kissing her. Then I started to unbutton her blouse. Then we made love that night.

(A/N: hope you guys like it, uhm sorry bout the part where they made love I'm not good at doing a scene like that)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: guys sorry if i upload this very late. i was so busy with exams and other things)

CHAPTER 2: THURSDAY MORNING

Josh P.O.V

I woke up lying at Logan's chest his arms wrapped around me. I wish time would stand still. I know that I woke up a thousand times at Logan's arms but still I want this moment to stay longer. I think 30 minutes had already past I was just lying at Logan's arm looking at his face while his asleep, his face that is full of peace and perfection when our alarms went on. *BUZZZ* I lean to kiss Logan on his lip.

"Wake up sleepy head" I said

"Good morning baby" Logan said then kissed me at my forehead

"What about we get some breakfast?" I asked

"sure" Logan said

"what do you want?" I asked

"what about we eat some of your favorite?" he asked

"Filipino food?" I asked

"Yeah… I'm craving for a silog right now" He said

(A/N: Silog - is a combination if **Si**nangag or "Fried Rice" and it**log** or "Egg".)

"Okay… but we better get ready… I have an early appointment at the hospital today" I said

I got up from bed and got some clothes that I left there. I practically live at Logan's house except that I still have my own condo unit near the hospital where I work coz my dad is very old fashion. He does not want me to live at Logan's house without getting married. It only took me 10 minutes to finish my shower when I got out of the bath room I saw Logan still lying at the bed texting someone.

"You're up!" I said

"Yeah... just give me a sec." He said

"May I ask who are you texting?" I asked

"It's Kendall... his just asking about the yankees tickets that we're suppose to use this weekend" he said

"Ohh... your gonna give it to him?" I asked

"yeah he said that his gonna watch it with Katelyn" he said

"Okay... just take a shower soon... coz I'm starving..." I said

"Okay! I gonna be taking my moring concert now! My fans are waiting for me!" He said with a funny face

"I'll be listening from outside!" I said

Logan got his things then took a shower. And he wasn't joking when he said that his gonna do a concert. He was singing songs from all generations from 60's to present. I laugh my ass out when I heard him say "okay everyone raise your hands up in the air and sing with me" then he sang "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT" I'm pretty sure that he was also dancing inside there. By the minute the shower stop he got out.

"did you like it?" He asked

"Yeah... I really think that it was great" then I laught

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yeah! Ohh... someone was calling you a while ago." I said

"Did you answer it?" He asked

"Nope... I was too busy listening at your concert." I said the smiled at him

"I'm sure that's just Kendall... let's go!" He said

Logan got his keys and we drive to the Filipino restaurant near the hospital where I work. We sat at the back booth coz we don't want to catch any attention. We were settled when our waiter came. "Magandang Umaga! (Good Morning) are you guys getting the usual?" the waiter asked

"Yup!" I said

"so it's one orange juice, one coffee, one tapsilog and one tapsilog" he said

"that's it!" Logan said "oh… and is Mikey here?" he asked

"yes! Sir Mike will meet you guys shortly" the waiter said

(A/N: Tocilog- Marinated pork (tocino) served with garlic rice and egg (itlog). Tapa is dried or cured beef Tapsilog is the term used when tapa, garlic-fried rice (sinangag), and fried egg (itlog) are combined into one meal)

While waiting for our orders Mikey joined us in our table

"hey! Why are you guys at the back of the hall?" Mikey asked

"well we don't want to catch big attention?" Logan said

"I understand… next time just give a call and I'll make a special reservation for you guys inside the kitchen." He said making a joke

"hey your living your dreams now… when will you go back and visit the Philippines?" I asked Mikey

"My family is planning to go there this Christmas season. What about you? Its already been 10 years since you last visit the Philippines" He said

"yeah… I got really busy after going back here in US after graduating college there. I got into med school and pretty much everything followed" I answered

"well you should visit there. Ohh and I heard that your batch is going to have a reunion next month" He said

"yeah babe! You should go visit your grand mom's home town and also you should meet your old friends." Logan said

"yeah maybe someday but right now let's just eat" I said as our waiter come near us

"here are your orders! Tapsilog and coffee for Logan, tocilog and orange juice for Josh is there anything you need just call me" the waiter said

"well I'll leave you two now. Enjoy your meal and come by and say good bye" Mikey said

While eating our breakfast Logan's phone won't stop ringing

"Why don't you answer your phone first" I said

"no its nothing" he said

"you should.. It's been ringing non-stop" I said

"okay babe can I answer it here?" He asked

"yeah… why not?" I said the he answered his phone

**Logan in his phone

"Hello"

"uh ah!" nodding his head

"I'm with Josh right now were having breakfast

"okay I'll meet you in an hour" then he hung up his phone

"who was that?" I asked

"ohh.. uhmm it's just someone" He said "We're still on for tonight right?" he asked

"Yeah! Can't wait" I said

"Ok I'll pick you up at exactly 6:30"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking me" he said smiling "what is it?"

"Where will you take me tonight?"

"It's a surprise" he said winking at me

"How will I know what to wear?" I said

"Just don't wear a dress. Just wear a pair of jeans we're gonna do something fun tonight" he said as he finish his Tapsilog

"Okay then" I said then I continued eating my food.

As I finished my food Logan paid the bill. The hospital where I work is only a block away from the restaurant so we walk going there. On the way there a little girl rushes to Logan.

"Logan of Big Time Rush" said the little girl while her mom tried to stop her

Logan kneel down to talk to her

"yes little girl?" Logan said

"can I have your autograph and can you take picture with me?" ask the little girl with a cute voice

"sure! But do you have a paper where I can write?" Logan asked the little girl

"mommmy! Do you have a paper?" Ask the little girl to her mom

"I'm sorry honey I don't have any paper with me" said the mother

"oh I've got a paper here!" I told the little girl "here you go!" a gave the little girl a paper

Logan signed her autograph and took pictures with her. Logan waved until the little girl was gone. We continued walking to the hospital

"You're really famous" I said

"I know. I still can't believe this is happening right now" he answered "but still I don't consider myself famous…."

"yeah yeah… coz you're only entertaining the people around you who wants to listen and you want to be treated like a normal person." I finished his statement

"See that's why you're perfect for me" he said

"Stop being cheesy it's too early for that" I said

"Here we are!" Logan said as we reached the hospital "I'll see you tonight! I'd be bringing your motorbike so don't you dare wear a dress!"

He kissed my lips and forehead and start to walk back to where he is parked.

I've got a feeling this is gonna be a long day at work!

LOGAN'S P.O.V

As soon as I sent Josh to work I went straight to where her parents are staying while visiting LA. I called Josh's father to say I'm gonna be there in 20 mins. The traffic wasn't bad so I reached the hotel in less than 20 mins. I knocked on their door three times when Susan (Josh's mother) opened the door.

"Good Morning Logan! Come on in!" She said

"Thanks!" I said

As I entered the room I saw Josh's father standing and looking at me strange coz I was late. And he hates people who are late.

"Good Morning Mr. Collins I'm really glad that you guys can make it" I said

"Why did you want us here?" He asked

"Sir I'll get straight to the point…"

"Well what is it?"

"I want to marry your daughter" I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Well I know that this day would come. And I don't see why to disagree" Mr. Collins said

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course! You're already a family. Just make sure you're not gonna make her cry or else.."

"I promise. Oh and sir I still got one more favor to ask you guys" I said

"What is it?" he asked

"Can you guys be at the party that I have planned?"

"when is it?"

"Tonight…" I answered

"how did you planned this so soon? I thought you guys are going to NY tomorrow" Susan asked

"well Jeremy called Josh and asked if she could baby sit Echo… soo we cancelled our trip" I said I really felt sad cancelling our trip

"I'm sorry to hear that… Jeremy also tried to call us but we have to go to Europe Jerry has to meet with his business partners" Susan said

"yeah… he also said that Josh was his last resort soo Josh can't sa…"

Just before finishing what I got to say my phone rang. I took a look and my phone's screen and it was Stephen

"Excuse me. I have to take this one…" I said

"Go ahead" Jerry said

*AT THE PHONE*

"Yo! Stephen!" I said

"where are you? You're supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" Stephen said yelling and that caused me to pull my phone away from my ear

"I'm meeting Josh parents…"

"Be here in 20 mins or else…." He said and he was very furious.

"Yeah yeah… I'll be there soon!" I said then hung up the phone

"You should go. We'll be at the party tonight. You can text me the details "Jerry said before I can turn back to talk with them.

"Thank you sir. I sure appreciate that" I said

I walked out of the hotel and went straight to the studio to meet Stephen and the other boys. On the way there I called some my friends and some of Josh's friends to invite them tonight. The last person I called was my mom. It rung about 3 times before she answerd

"hey mom!" I said

"Logan! Why are you calling me less frequent?" she asked

"mom.. sorry about that.. I just got really busy" I said

"why did you call?" She asked

"I'm gonna do it…" I said

"when?"

"tonight…"

"ok good luck son"

"mom I need to ask you another favor…"

"what is it?"

"I need you guys to be here tonight"

"ok we'll be there.. "

"can't wait… I'll see you guys tonight!" I said the hung up as I parked my car in studio lot.

Stephen was pretty mad coz I was late. But I told him what I was gonna do for tonight the the only thing he told me was "don't blew it kid. She's the best you can ever have" I was glad he wasn't all yelling and screaming. Carlos, James, and Kendall also couldn't wait for tonight. This day is gonna be legendary.

(A/N: I'll be uploading the next chapter sooner... please give a review)


	3. Chapter3

(A/N: sorry if it took me so long to finish this chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. All credits should go where their supposed to be.

Chapter 2: Thursday night

Josh P.O.V

Its almost 6 when I received a text from Logan

"You ready? I'm here"

"Yeah" I replied

As soon as I sent the text he opened the door stand there with a big smile. He looks stunning with his hair down his bangs on his forehead match with black leather jacket and white shirt paired with jeans and a batman desiged chucks.

"really batman chucks?" I said smiling

"yeah… I like it" he said "Glad that you listened to me and didn't wear a dress" he added

"I don't want to pissed you off coz your gonna pay fo dinner" I said then winked at him

"Well we will be using your ducati sooo... no dress" he said with a half smile

"Yeah..."

"Let's go we'll be late for our sched" he said

"Sched?" I asked

"Yeah!" He said with a smile then he pulled me to the elevator going down. He gave me a helmet

"Hop in!" He said

"Ain't I gonna drive?" I asked raising my right eye brow

"Nope... you don't know where we're going" he said the he put his helmet on

"You're stealing my baby" I said then I put my helmet on

I still heard him laught then we drove off. He bought me into the basketball court where he asked for my numeber. He gave me an ice cream and sat near the entrance.

"Do you still remember that day?" He asked

"Yeah.. I remember how you and Kendall jerk off infront of my whole team" I said then laugh

**flash back

I was playing competitive basketball for our womens basketball team in our hospital. Together with my other teammates we go to this one basketball court where we can train. We saw 2 guys playing like kids. All the other girls noticed the shirtless guy. I was wearing my earphones so... I couldn't hear them whispering about the 2 guys. When suddenly the shirtless guy came to us. That caused me to pull my earphones off.

"Hey! I'm Kendall" he said giving his hand out

All the other girls were whispering "that's kendall of big time rush" but no one wants to reach for his hand so I took the honor to shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you! We are the Sanai Womens Basketball team" I said shaking his hand

"Ohh... so you must be the team captain?" He asked

"Nope... just a member... our team captain is not around she's on hospital duty" I said

"Ahh... are you guys up for a game?" He asked

"How can you play with our team there's only the two of you" I asked

"There's the 5 of us" he said while 3 other guys walk in

I looked at the girls and ask "are you laidies up for a game with them?"

"Don't worry ladies we'll go easy on you" the shirted guy said

"No need for that... we have to train... maybe you guys can give us some challenge" I said

"I like that! By the way I'm Logan" he said "also can I have your number?" He added giving me his phone

"Yeah... maybe after the game... if you guys would win" I said with a smile

"Collins! Give him your number! Don't be shy! His perfect" the other girls yelled

"I'll give it to him.. if they win the game..." I said

"Okay... the first one to have a score of twenty wins" Logan said

"Your on!" I said

We played one game and they won. My teammates won't cooperate coz they want me to give my number

**flash back ends

We're siting at one end of the court near the door

"Remember how we easly beat you guys?" Logan said

"Yeah... you guys were great" I said rolling my eyes

"Baby I've got to tell you something" he said

"What is it?"

"We weren't easy on you guys that time" he said

"I know.. I had fun going easy on you..." I said with a big smile

"I know you guys were going easy... I just want to get your number..." he said

"Sooo... you really just want to get my number" I said raising one eyebrow

"Yep!" He said with a childish smile

"Then why didn't you just asked me..."I asked

"I want to earn it" he said

"I love you for doing that" I said then I kissed his cheecks

"Come on... we have to move" he said while getting up and lending his hand for me to stand

"We haven't finish our ice cream yet!" I said

"Its ok... we have to move now or we will be late" he said

I stood up and he pulled me running to the parking lot. We drove to the restaurant own by chef gordon ramsy this was the same restaurant where we spend our first dinner together. It looks empty. There were no cars in line. We left the motor infront off the entrance.

"Baby... I don't think they're open" I said

"Let's just go in... I think chef gordon is still there" Logan said

We walk in when a lot of people yelled "happy anniversary". I was shocked coz I saw my family, Logan's family, and some of our clostest friends. There was silence after a loud greeting. Logan started talking

"Josh... We have been together for a year now... we have passed trials that life had thrown us, the rumors, long separation cause of the tour and shooting of the series, and also rumors of me flirting with other girls" logan said everyone made a chuckle when he said flirting

"But baby you always stuck by me... you have mmade me the happiest man on the world" then he paused for a minute. I felt my heart beating faster there is a shiver down my spine and a butterfly in my stomach

"I know that we will be starting the tour next two weeks but when I get back... I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore..." his sister Presley gave him a little red box

"Josh Haley Collins... will you change your last name to Henderson and be with me forever?" He said presenting a simple but really elegant ring.. that cause my heart to stop for a second a lot of thing rushed into my mind

"Yes!" I said nodding

He put the ring on my finger the kissed me infront of a lot of people... most of the time I would resist this... coz I totaly againts of PDA but... this time I just want to kiss him until both of us got a problem with air. All of them was screaming like little girls afraid of the dark. When it ws over chef ramsy got out from no where and said "bring out the food"

"Let's all eat and have fun tonight" logan said. Everyone sat on a long table. I sat next to Logan. Everyone seems to be enjoying.

The food was really good. When everyone finnished eating they just stayed there and talk with each other.

Me and Logan are talking

"How did you do this?" I asked

"I called them up" he said

"How can you make my parents to be here? They were suppose to go to Europe" I said

"Well... I called them last night... I asked them if they could come coz I have to personaly ask them something" he said

"Ok... so my dad the one calling you earlier today?"

"Yup... I was pretty late..."

"He must have scold you" I said

"Nope he was all good coz I told hime that we were together"

"That's good to hear"

"I got one more surprise for you!" He said then look at the entrance. One of my bestfriend entered the room. I run and hug her. Its been a while since I last saw her.

"How can you be here?" I asked "your suppose to be in New York!" I added

"Logan called me up" she said

Logan walked to where we are.

"Do you like my surprise?" He said leaning to kiss my lips

"Hey! save it for tonight!" Mary said

"glad you came" Logan said

"of course… I need to be here for my best friend" Mary said

As I look at the table where everyone was sitting I saw my brother Jeremy walk to us

"uhmm… can I excuse Josh for a sec" my brother Jeremy said

I followed him then we talk

"so… can you still…"

"yes… I'll take care of Jericho this week end." I said cutting him off

"thanks! You really are a great sis!" he said then pulled me in a hug "hey maybe you guys can go to the beach with Logan…"

"yeah…" I said pushing him away

"we have to go home now... its getting pretty late" he said

"what why?" I ask

"well… we still have to prepare for our flight tomorrow" he said "don't worry I'll make it up to you guys!"

"you better do something special for me and Logan!" I said as I pulled him again into a hug

"also… Mom and Dad will come with me" he said

"ok take care" I said as I saw my parents talking with Logan's parents "but they're still talking with Logan's parents"

"ahh… their just saying goodbye" he said "I'll go start the car and I'll see you tomorrow"

As my brother walk out the door Logan walk to me.

"hey… lots of guess need to go home now… they still have work tomorrow" he said whispering  
"ok…" I said with a sad smirk

"hey.. its ok… we'll see them again soon" he said grabbing my hand and walk to his family

"we're really sorry we can't stay longer" Jeffrey said (Logan's dad)

"its ok… I think Presley's a little tired also" I said

"don't worry dad… we will be visiting you guys in Texas" Logan said

"well we have to go." Jeffrey said then pulled me and Logan in a hug

"Logan… promise me that you guys are gonna be in Texas for thanks giving" Presley said

"I promise baby sister!" Logan said bear hugging Presley

"Mom thanks even if its short notice" Logan said with his childish smile

"anything for my son" Lynn said (Logan's mom) kissing Logan in his cheeks

"bye mom" Logan said "mom! When will you guys go back home?" Logan asked

"First flight back home tommorow" Lynn answered

"Ok bye! You guys take care" Logan said

"I'll see you guys soon" I said smiling

"now let's go to your family" Logan said then pulled me towards my family

"hey guys! Charles just text me sorry that he can't come he has a major exam tomorrow" Jess said (My older sister)

"it's ok… I mean it's still not the wedding… and also its really very short notice" Logan said

"I'm really glad you guys can come… especially pops and moms" I said

"well Logan called me last night and we were still in NY so we got on the plane then flew here" Jerry said (My dad)

"hey brother in law… sorry bout ruinning your true anniversary plans" Jeremy said putting his hand on Logan's right shoulder

"It's ok… we still can go out and celebrate on Saturday… we'll just bring echo with us on a dinner" Logan said

"well we have to go home now… we still have to pack our things" Jeremy said

"take care!" I said

"bye" Logan said while shanking my brother and my father's hand

Most of the guest already went home. The only persons that are left were Kendall, Jo, Carlos, James, Mary, Me and Logan. We were sitting in one table drinking. Guys drink beers and gals drink wine.

"do you guys remember the first time that Logan told us about Josh?" Carlos asked

"Yeah.. he was like I saw this girl jogging this morning… blash blah blah… sadly I cant flirt with her coz was with someone… bla blah blah" James mimiking Logan that caused us all to laugh

"is that true?" I asked looking at him raising my right brow

"yeah… I was with my best friend Camille that time… we were running scripts" he said

"I still can't believe that the flirtiest person that I know will marry ahead of me" Kendall said

"well only if you asked earlier than him you'll marry before him" Jo said

"ohhhhhh!" Everyone's reaction

"do you guys want to get married first? Coz I can give way" I said

"hey… maybe you can but I can't" Logan said "I want you to move in my house permanently" He added

"psss… I told you guy to save it later when you guys are alone…" Mary said

"Mary's right!" Carlos said

"Carlos stop flirting Mary… she's has a boy friend back in NY" I said

"Thanks for blowing me off" Mary said

"hey… just doing my job as you best friend" I said

"Well I need to go now…" Mary said

"uhhhhh… can you stay until tomorrow?" I said

"I'll be back soon with you BBF" Mary said

"BBF?" Logan asked

"Boy Best Friend" Jo said

"exactly" I said smiling "when will that be?"

"soon.. when his back from his last assignment" Mary said

"how come I still don't know him" Logan said

"Logan you still don't know him coz when josh and you started dating… he was deployed to his first assignment" Mary said explaining to Logan

"how is he?" I said worried

"no worries his still alive and he will be back in one month" Mary said

"why is he calling you and not me?" I asked

"well he doesn't want you to worry like what you're doing right now…" Mary said "hey… I really need to go now I'll call you tomorrow"

"how come you don't tell me about him?" Logan said his really confused

"sorry bout not telling you about him…" I said "Mary I'll walk you out" I said standing

We got out and waited for a taxi

"Hey are you sure about getting married?" Mary asked

"Yeah... I mean I want to spend my life with him" I said

"The last time we had a serious talk coz we're drunk was way back med school... you told me that your not gonna marry anyone unless his super man" Mary said joking

"I was drunk that time... I wasn't serious with that shit" I said

"Well your much more serious when your drunk" she said "I'm your best friend since 3rd grade... I know every little thing about you..."

"You don't like Logan? That's why your bringing this up right now" I said with a little anger in my voice

"I like him... I just think that you guys are rushing to this things..." she said then there was silence until she hailed a cab

"Just think about it... and when you make your choice clear just give me a call" Mary said "take care!"

I just stood there and looked at the cab until its gone. I was just standing there Mary's words still ringing in my head until I heard someone called my name.

"Josh! How long are you planning to stand there!" A joking Logan shouted

I run toward him and hugged him tight

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing... just feel like hugging my fiancee" I said

"Fiancee... I like how it sound..." he said then kissed my head

"Let's just stay like this for a while" I said

Not too long when someone shouted

"hey! Don't make love here! Go get a room!" James said "aren't you guys suppose to be celebrating with us inside?" He added

"We'll be there..." Logan said

We got inside then talk with the rest of the group

"How are you guys feeling that your tour will start in a few weeks" I asked

"We're pump up!" Carlos said really excited

"Yeah! I'm really excited to start the tour!" James said

"But hey... are you guys gonna tell everyone that your engage?" Kendall said

"Uhmmmm..." Logan trying to answer but no words would come out to his mouth

"You guys do know the first time you went out on public... it was a horrifiying experience" Carlos said

"Maybe we'll keep it a secret until the tour is over" I suggested

"I think it would be best... coz we don't want the rushers to go wild" Jo said

"Why is it a big deal... if I would marry?" Logan said

"Well... she doesn't live in the same world we do..." Kendall said

"let's not talk about this right now.." Jo said

"yeah… we'll figure it out along the way" I said

"thanks for understanding" Logan said then kissed me in the fore head

Eventually everyone went home including me and Logan. I went home at my apartment so I could prepare it for my nephew's arrival tomorrow. Logan wanted to come with me but I told him that he should head home in his house and I'll call him tomorrow. He kissed me good night. Then the night ended.

(A/N: hope you guys liked it… I'll try to upload two chapters this November)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: sorry for the late upload... Hope you like this)

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. All credits should go where their supposed to be.

Josh P.O.V

I woke up really early to clean and prepare for my nephew's arrival. 5 a.m. to be exact. It was already 6:30 when I finished everything. I took a very long shower and got ready for work. As I walk out of my apartment my phone rang. It was Logan!

"Good morning to the future wife of mine!" He greeted

"Good morning!" I greeted back

"Where are you right now?" He asked

"I'm going to work"

"Why? Aren't you on leave?" He asked

"Well... I just need to do some rounds" I said

"What time will that be over?"

"Noon"

"Ok... I'll pick you up later! Oh and don't forget Jericho's gonna be there at 3 o'clock"

"Yeah... I remember"

"You need to pi..." he said

"Yup... I'm gonna do that later" I said cutting him off

"ok... I'll just pick you up after work" He said

"Don't you have work today?" I asked

"Nope... Stephen wants all of us out of the studio coz someones gonna use it" he said

"Ohh... ok... I'm already here at the hospital... I'll just see you later" I said

"Ok! Take care and I love you!" He said with a seductive voice

"I love you too" I said the hung up the phone

"Doctor Collins! The cheifs wants to see you!" Says Calvin one of the doctor resident

"What? Why?" I asked very curious

"I don't know? He just asked for you..." he said in a hurry

I went straight to the cheifs office and I saw him doing some paper works

"You wanted to see me?" I said respectfuly

"Uh…Yes!" He said glazing up on me the back to his paper works

"What is it?" I asked curious why he wants me in his office

"I need you to be on graveyard shift starting next week"

"Yes Doctor Fleetwood ask me to exchange shift with her"

"Ok! So that's it… I just want to inform you about the changes… is it ok with you?"

"I don't think I can do anything about that soo… I'm good with it" I said causing us both to smile

"You'll start your graveyard shift on Monday"

"Alright! I have to go back to work then sir if you don't have anything to say"

"Please" He said gesturing the door

"Thanks!" I said as I leave his office

Logan's POV

As I woke up I gave a quick call to Josh just to greet her good morning and remind her that her nephew will be coming over today. I was glad that she remembered it coz she's not the yes-i-remember typed of gal. After that I've got nothing much to do. So I dig in to my fan mails. I read and write back to them. Its almost 10 o'clock when I receive a call from Josh older brother

"Hello?" I greeted

"Hey... are you with Josh right now?" He asked

"Nope... she's at work... she needs to do her rounds" I said

"Ohhh... that explains it" he said with relief

"Why?"

"I have been trying to call her... I just want to make sure she remembers" he said

"Yep... she remembered it... you don't have to worry" I said

"Ok... we'll be there at 3..." he said

"Ok we'll see you soon" I said

"I'm really sorry..." he said with a glom in his voice

"Hey... why do you need to be sorry... family first" I said

"Thanks!" He said

"I'm sure you're gonna do the same thing if it was me" I said

"Sure thing brother... I'll just bring Echo the later at 3"

"Bye!" I said then hung up

I tried calling Josh but she's not picking up... so I guess she busy... with nothing much to do I decided to get a long bath and get ready to pick her up at 12. At 11:30 I drive going to the hospital. Inside the car I dialed her number. With 2 rings she answered.

"Hey baby!"

"Hello!"

"I'm on my way there"

"Just in time... I'm just finishing things in here..."

"Ok... I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Ok bye..." she said then hung up

The trafic wasn't bad so I got to the hospital in less than 20 mins. I've walk into the hospitals main entrance and wait there. 10 minutes have past and still she's not out yet. I decided to call her to know what's keeping her inside just 2 rings and she answered

"Hey... I'm already here" I said trying not to sound sarcastic

"Baby... can you go at my condo and wait for Echo... there's an emergency in here..." then she hung up

What the hell! I can't do anything about an emergency so I went straight to her condo. There I waited. I watched 'How I Met Your Mother' coz that's the series that she has a complete dvd. I have already watched 4 episode then I look at the clock it says 3:05 Echo will be here soon... I turn off the dvd and the TV and text Josh

***Hey... your nephew will be here any time now***

Then my phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Logan! Are you with Josh? She's not picking up any of my calls" he said with worry in his voice

"Nope... she's still at the hospital"

"What? I thought she remembered?" His voice has furrious in it

"Yup... that's why I'm here at the condo"

"Alright were coming up" he said then hung up

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. I open it and saw Jeremy and Echo.

"Thanks for covering..." Jeremy said with relief in his voice

"No problem... Josh said thaat there was an emergency in the hospital... but she'll be home soon... so you don't have to worry about anything" I said reassuring him

"Ok... now Jericho... you'll be staying with your aunt Josh and uncle Logan... be good ok!" Jeremy said to Echo

"Yes dad... you take care of mom! And grad dad and grad mom..."

"Ok ok... go get in... I'll see you on Sunday! Give daddy a kiss" Echo hugged and kissed Jeremy then run inside as if it was his house

"I thought you guys are going on a honeymoon... why is Susan and Jerry with yah?" I ask confused

"Well... we will have dinner with some business partners there then well go separate ways... well take care of Echo... and tell Josh to call me as soon as she got home.."Jeremy said

"Will do" I said then put my hand out he took it and pulled me in a bro hugged and gave me a pat in the back

"Well take good care of him! Enjoy your alone time!" I said as he turn away

He wave his hand and said "thanks!"

I shut the door and try to call Josh but still there's no answer. Jericho was just sitting on the couch playing his psp. He's so focused on what his doing

"Hey..." I said

"Hey!" He replied his eyes still looking at his psp

"what are you playing?" I ask trying to get his attention

"NBA 2K13" his eyes still locked on the screen

"Do you play basketball?" I asked. He said yes by nodding his head "when did you start?" I ask tring to start a flowing conversation with him

"When I was 5" he said glancing at me then he continued playing

"How old are you now?"

"Seven"

"is it your favorite sport?"

"Yup"

"You must be good at it..."

"Yes... my dad said being good at basketball runs in our blood"

"Really? How can he say so?" I asked then finally he put down his psp and started talking to me

"Well... my dad said grand dad's dad is good at it... then grand dad and his younger brother is good at it... then he said that his good at it and also uncle charles is good at it... so I gonna be good at it also"

"Ohhh... that's a long history of basketball..."

"Yeah... and ohh... aunt Josh also play basketball... and she's good at it also... she's my second coach"

"Really?"

"Yes! What about you do you play basketball?"

"Uh-hu... I just don't think I'm really good at it... I like boards more..."

"Boards? Like black boards and white boards" his face looks confuse maybe his thinking I'm a geek

"no no... I like skateboards... long boards... surf boards and stuffs like that" I said with a big grin

"Ohhhh... I thought you were a geek!" He said he laught

"Do I look like a geek?" I asked and do a funny face

"A little" he said still with a big smile

"A little? Really?" I said leaving my mouth a little open

"Yes" he said while nodding his head and laugh

"What do you want to do for tonight?" I asked

"I don't know?" He said with a smirk

"Ok we'll just wait for Josh then we could go pick up some food" I said

"Ok" then he nod

"Or do you like to play basketball? I know a great spot and we can play with someone" I said grining

He nod with an exicited smile. I called Kendall and ask him to go to the open court we usally play

Josh P.O.V

I'm supposed to be done with my shift 4 hours ago when a patient needed an emergency surgery it lasted for 3 hours in the OR and I still spend another hour just waiting for the results of some test we run for him. Finally I'm done. I looked at my phone as soon as I'm done with my shift there's 10 voice mail from my brother all about me being iresponsible and things like that... but he said sorry and told me to call him as soon as I got home. There's also two text from Logan

***Hey... Your nephew will be here any minute now***

***hey echo and I will go play out... the usual b-ball spot***

I'm really glad that Echo and Logan are having a good time together... coz I thought that Jericho will show is introvert type personality that he usually show to people he don't like... but I guess he likes Logan that's why they're hanging out playing b-ball. I'm done with my shift I called Logan it was a long wait but he pick up

"Logan! how are you guys doing?" I sounded worried and I don't know why

"Baby there's no need to be worried we're done and well meet you at your condo we'll be there in short time" he said with reasuring tone

"Ok... I just got off from work... I'll wait for you guys home" I said then hung up

The hospital is just infront of my condo building so it wasn't a long walk. When I reached home... I decide to take a shower just to wash off the stress from work. When I finished my shower I throw in a shirt and jeans. Then go out from the bedroom. There I saw Logan and Echo sitting on the couch talking with each other

"Did you like it?" Logan asked

"Yes! We should do that again" Echo said you can hear happiness in his voice

I walk silently to Echo's back then whisperd "Hey!" in his ear

"Aunt Josh!" Echo said then he stand on the couch facing me the hugged me

"Ewwww... you smell like sweat" I said teasing him

"I played basketball with uncle Logan and Kendall" he said

"Are they good?" I asked the gave a funny face to Logan

"Nah... I can totally beat them" he said braging

"You take a shower and we'll go out for dinner"

"Ok!" He said

"Keep the door open! Just close the shower curtain. Don't worry I'm not gonna walk in on you!" I said

"Ok!" As soon as his out of the sight I sat beside Logan who also smells like sweat

"Baby..."

"Yes?"

"You smell..."

"I know" he said smiling

"Thanks for taking cover" I said

"No problem" he said with his big boy next door smile

"Go take a shower" I said

"Ok..." he said getting up

"Did you bring some clothes?" I asked

"Yep... I'll go take a shower... I'm gonna use the bathroom in your room... want to join me?" He said with a big smile

"I just finished taking one… maybe later when we're back" I said

"I'll look forward to it" he said the pulled me in my waist and kissed me passionately we pulled away when we had problem with air

"Go take a shower let's continue this later" I said giving a peck on his lips he then pulled away the head towards the shower.

A few minutes later Echo is done showering

"I'm done" he said his wrapped with a towel

"Where's your bags?"

"In my room" he answered

"Let's get you dressed" I said

We walk towards the guess room while getting him dressed he asked me a question

"Do you still play? He asked

"Basketball?"

"No… piano and guitar" He said

"Nope"

"Why?" he asked I think his a little disappointment in his voice

"I just don't have the time anymore… why did you asked?" I said

"I just remember when I was 3… you used to let me sit beside you when you're playing the grand piano in grandmom and granddad's house… and you were great"

"You have a good memory… you still remembered that even thou you were still small"

"Well… you're the reason why I'm taking piano lesson since I was 3"

"I bet you're good at it now"

"Pretty much… I always try to be good at everything I do… I don't want to disappoint my dad" he said I can feel the pressure that his under for being the first kid on our family there was a brief silence

"I know how that feels… but don't worry your dad won't be disappointed of you... he loves you so much… as much as I love you" I said as we finished getting him dressed

"Really?" he said with a hopeful smile

"Really really!" I said tickling him then he squeal

"Are you guys ready?" Logan asked he was standing at the door

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"Just now" he said

"Let's go!" I said standing up

"Are we gonna use your car again?" Jericho asking Logan in his voice you can hear excitement

"Yep! But you're gonna seat at back this time coz aunt Josh is with us"

"Its ok!" Echo said

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Echo

"Could we eat at the mall"

"That's great we could also go to the arcade and shop some groceries there" Logan said

"Let's go!" I said

We went to the mall. First they went to paly in the arcade. Logan's like a kid playing with another kid he looks like his having the time of his life. Then we ate at Pizza Hut coz they want to get pizza. While eating the talk about NBA... they both are a LA Lakers fan and they just keep going and going until we finnished shopping for groceries. Inside the car there was silence I took a look at Echo who's sitting at the back his asleep he got tired playing and talking with Logan

"He likes you" I said whispering

"Really? He doesn't seem so" he said whispering a joking tone

"I think you'll be a great father to your future kids"

"Our... future kids" he said as reached for my hand and kissed my palm the rest of the drive home was silent when we reached the basement parking of my condo Logan carried Echo he doesn't want to wake him and I carried the groceries we went to the elevator. As soon as we reached my unit Logan placed Echo in bed and I went straight to the kitchen to store the groceries. A few minutes later Logan is lending me a hand

"You know that your scoring major points with what your doing" I said

"Really? Should I be rewarded?" He asked with slow seductive voice

I put the cereal box on the cup board its the last one to be stored. As I do that Logan put his head at my shoulder kissing my neck his hands holding me at my waist. I closed the cup board and face him. I cupped his chin and tilt his head so his eyes meet mine. His brown eyes filled with passion, desire, lust, love he kissed me his tongue invading my mouth he then grab my waist pulling me closer to him I can feel his erection I let a low tone groan he then lift me "put your legs around my waist" he said. I do as I'm told he then carried me towards the bedroom his lips never left mine. He laid me on the bed and now his on top of me still his lips doesn't leave mine I started to unbotton his shirt he pulled his shirt out and pulled my shirt off carefully "your so beautiful" he said breathing heavily he unbotton my jeans grabs it down. I'm now down with my underware. He took off his jeans leaving him in his boxer breif and then the rest is magic...

Next moring I woke up by the light coming from the sun. I looked at my side Logan was there just staring

"Morning" he said with a smile then kissed my forehead

"How long are you awake?" I said still sleepy

"A while" he said again with a smile

"Enjoying the view?" I asked with a big grin

"Yup I love watching you sleep coz you smile and say stuffs" he said

"says stuffs?" I asked still sleepy

"Uh uh..." he said the kissed me in the forehead

"What kind of stuff?"

"Secret... happy anniversary!" He said then finally a kissed on my lips. We pulled away coz we heard movement from outside.

"I think Echo's awake" I said "come on let's make some breakfast!" I said standing only wearing Logan's shirt and my undies

"ok!" Logan said "I want bacons and eggs" Logan standing up only wearing his boxers

We go out of the room and walk straight to the living room and we saw Echo watching spongebob.

"Morning Echo!" Logan greeted Jericho

"Morning!" Echo said still sleepy

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked

"Cereal and milk" Echo said

"ok! We better start the day now coz Carlos invited us to hang out at his house with the guys and we've got a dinner reservation in London West Hollywood at 8 o'clock" Logan said

I prepared the breakfast while Logan and Jericho take a shower.

"We're done!" Logan said as he usher Echo into the dinning table

"You two eat and I'll take a shower" I said

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Logan asked

"I'm done! Oh and I receive a call..."

"Please tell me its not about work" Logan said with a sad smirk

"Well its about it"

"Your not going to the hospital are you?"

"Nope... they just want me to look at some documents that they've send to my email" I said

"Ok we'll wait for you!" Logan said then started eating

"No... don't wait... I'll just follow"

"No! We're gonna wait for you! End of descussion" Logan said his voice is firm

"Ok... I'll just take a shower and will take a look at the doc at my study... just knock so I could come out and see what you need" I said turning towards the bathroom in my room

Logan's POV

God! Why does Josh need to prioritize her work. I don't want to pick a fight over small things and another thing Jericho is here.

"Have you entered Aunt Josh study room?" Jericho asked

"Nope... why did you asked" thinking about it we've been dating for a year and I still don't see inside her home office/ study

"Nothing... I'm just curious what's inside it..." Jericho said

"Why? Haven't you got in there?"

"Nope... my dad said Aunt Josh never let anyone inside it not even my dad and grad dad" Echo answered finishing his cereal. So nobody except Josh had entered her home office, I wondered why.

Its 1:30 and Josh is still inside her home office. This is the reason why I didn't want to leave her coz when I let her followed she will go to Carlos' crib by sunset. She's been in there for too long I knocked on the door to her office and I heard her answer "just a sec..." with a few seconds she's out of the office.

"You've been there too long!" I said raising my voice

"I'm done we could go now" she said trying to avoid the fight

"Finally!" I said trying to keep my cool

"I'm sorry... I don't want a fight not on a very special day" she said then she reached for my lips but I'm so mad that I deflect the kiss to my cheeck

"Let's go..." I said getting my keys Echo grab his bag and I also got our bag. On the way to the basement garage was silent. When we we're on the car Echo asked Josh a question I've been meaning to asked her

"Aunt Josh..." he said

"Yes?" She answered

"Why do you have 3 car spots when you only have a motorcycle?" Echo said

"For my visitors... I don't want them coming over and not have a car park" she said with anuneasy voice. Is that really it or is there something else? The rest of the drive going at Carlos' crib was silent. I'm still mad at Josh for prioritizing her work. I pulled behind Kendall's car and we walk to the front door Josh was at the back talking with someone over the phone. Carlos welcome us inside and Echo went straight to the pool where Kendall, Jo and James are.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" Carlos asked

"Yeah... I mean Josh is always busy with stuffs even thou its our anniversary..."

"Hey you have to understand she's a doctor... a lot of people is counting on her" Carlos said looking at Josh who's still at her phone

"Thanks for informing me! I'll get back on that on Monday" Josh said then hung up she walk towards us but I'm still mad so I went to the pool. I heard the door shut. I sat on the lounge chair beside Kendall

"So how's the anniversarry going?" Kendall asked teasing

"Kendall!" Jo said

"What? I just want to tease him... coz I think there fighting... again!" Kendall said

"Stop it! Just give them a break ok!" Jo said

"What are you guys fighting about?" James asked

"Her work..." I said

"Again?" Kendall asking

"Yeah... I think she loves her work more than she loves me" I'm really mad right now

"Is that what you think? That I love my work more than you?" Josh said I didn't notice her entering the pool area

"Hey... you guys could take the entetainment room its sound proof so that the kid won't hear you fight" Carlos said with his serious tone. I grabbed Josh hands and dragged her toward the entertainment room

"What's wrog with you?" She said shouting

"Me? I'm not the subject here!" I said yelling back

"Well tell me what's eating you up so we could fix this!" She said yelling back

"You love your work more than me!" I said a I run my hand to my hair

"Logan that's just a complete joke... if I love my work more than you I should hav..." she said then paused for a few minutes "I should have accept the offer in New York…" she said then tears started to fall in her eyes

"Don't you dare cry on me now..." I said. I don't want to see her cry coz I know I'm gonna break down and let her win this fight

"What do you want me do? Do you want me to stop working? I'll do it if that's what you want!" She said sobbing I pulled he unto a hugged her head resting on my chest

"Baby I don't want to see you cry... its just I realize that I don't know you that much even thou we were dating for a year now..." I said

"What do you mean? You know me so much... you probobly know me more than anyone knows me... you know me more than my father knows me!" She said still crying

"I heard you talking to Echo yesterday about playing the piano and stuff... and earlier today I realize that I still haven't seen inside you home office..." I said

"Is that it? That's too shalow for a fight..." she said she finally started to calm down

"No that's not it... I mean there's a reason why you stopped playing... there's a reason why you don't let other people in you home office why you have three car spots at your garage... why you still don't let me meet your BBF..." I said trying to hold my tears back

"Logan... I don't want to talk about this right now... I'm just not ready to tell this things to you... I'm afraid your gonna think different when you knew my past life" she pulled away from the hugged and looked at me in my eyes

"It just build up on me maybe because its our anniversarry and you have to work and yesterday I've heard you talking about playing the piano and why I haven't met your BBF and stuff like that... I just felt like I don't know you..." I said tears are treathining to fall there was silence for a while we just stood in the middle of the room no one is saying anything

"I..I...I.. just don't know what to say.. do you want me to tell you every detail of my past?" She says every word with pain. I can't take it anymore tears started to flood my eyes I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tightly

"Baby... I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you... its just this past few days you've choosed work over me... it's just me getting jealous over things that I shouldn't be jealous at..." I paused for a moment she's trying to pull away from my arms but I didn't want her to see me cry so I held her tighter "I'm so sorry... I love you so much Josh" I said as I release a quite sob. She hugged me back and I know I'm forgiven we just hugged each other for a moment and I received a text from Carlos

***hey guys... are you done fighting? BBQ's almost done... we don't want it cold are we?***

"Baby... Carlos wants us out... he said BBQ's are ready" I said

"Ok... I'm sorry..." she said her voice had calm down I reached for her hands and kissed them

"I'm sorry also for being jealous and stuff" I said giving an are-we-okay smile "let's not fight on our anniversary... I don't want to ruin your day... let's just rest this day over... like we didn't have this fight" I said feeling guilty of picking a fight on our anniversary. I wiped the tears from her face using my thumb and placed gentle kiss on the right corner of her lips she then point on the other corner and I kissed it then on her nose I kissed it then on her forehead I kissed it and then she pointed her lips I kissed it. I love her and that is what matter. We having our moment when Carlos came rushing on the room

"So... I assume you guys are ok now... why don't you come out and join us by the pool eh?" He said.. we go to the pool and had some BBQ that Carlos maid. Carlos is really a good cook. While there Jericho, Carlos, Kendall, James and I played some catch football while Josh and Jo talk with each other. From time to time I look at her and wink then she would smile. It's already 5:30 when we decide to pack up coz we still got a reservation in London West Hollywood.

"Hey... do you guys want to have your date alone?" Kendall asked

"Why?" I said. Ofcourse we want that

"We could take Jericho with us... Jo and I don't have anything to do... we could go to my crib and play some video games there" Kendall suggested

"I'm gonna talk to Josh about that" I said then walk over to Josh who's standing by the car

"Baby... Kendall asked me if we want to have an alone time this dinner" I said

"What about Echo?" Then she looked at Echo who is still talking with Carlos and James

"He said he could take him and we could pick him up after dinner". At the back of my mind I'm saying please say ok with it

"Let's go asked Echo if its ok with him" she said then I know that I have a good chance of having her alone for my self tonight.

"Echo... is it ok of you stay with Kendall while Uncle Logan and I have dinner at London West Hollywood or would you like to come with us?" Josh asking Jericho

"Well... I like to stay with Kendall... I don't like the food at London West Hollywood and I think I will feel bored in there" Echo said

"Well you heard the kid!" I said with a big idiotic smile

"Ok come on! Say goodbye to Carlos and James" Josh said

We said goodbyes to James and Carlos the we walked to our cars. My car is just behind Kendall's. Jericho hop in to Kendall's car. "Take good care of him!" Josh said then Kendall drove off. We followed after a few minute. I drop Josh to her condo to let her get ready for tonight's dinner and I went home to pick up some few clean clothes coz I'm gonna be staying at Josh's crib again tonight and also I need to look good for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. All credits should go where their supposed to be.

(A/N: try to listen to some song that's included in the story)

Josh's POV

I can't decide what to wear until I saw the dress that Logan really love. So I decide to wear it for tonight. I took a refreshing hot shower. Put my black slick dress then I finger dry my hair and when I looks wild and untammed I stop "perfect" I murmur to my self. I put on some mascara and a fine line of lip gloss. At 7:30 Logan texted me saying his on the way up. I took a last glance at the mirror and say to my self "you look hot collins!" Just for self motivation. A few minutes Logan is knocking on my door I opened it up he's wearing a black suit but no tie. We stood there for a moment. His mouth fell open while his staring at me

"You look... gordious!" He said

"And you too" that's all I manage to say he looked years younger

"Come on... we don't want to be late for our reservations" he manage to spill out word

"Promise me first that there's no more surprises..." I said

"Promise" he said with his all-american-boy-next-door smile

"Ok!" I said then lock the door. We drove to London West Hollywood in Logan's white fisker karma. The drive was only 5 minutes coz there's no traffic. There we ate and talk about work and about how excited he is about the tour and for the 3rd album. After dinner I asked him to bring me to the old piano studio where I got my proper piano tutorial

"Why are we here?" He asked

"Well I'd like to show you something" I said with a smile

"Well the door is locked" he said you know from his looks that his puzzled

"I got a spare key" I said then open the door. It still haven't change the reception area where my dad wait when I was a little kid and when we entered the grand piano room where I did my first recital

"Are you sure?" Logan asked

I nod while smiling

I drag him to the piano he sat beside me

"Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty" I said shyly. I haven't played for 3 yrs. I don't think I'm still that good. I started to feel the piano keys.

"Baby..." Logan said then hold my hand and kissed it "you don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"I like to do this... I'm just nervous coz I haven't played for a while... do you have any request?" I manage to tell a confident lie

"Just play anything you want... don't be pressured... its just you and me" he said giving me the guts I need. I then start to play one of my favorite composition 'Fur Elise' by Beethoven, my dad used to play it to me when I was a kid. While playing Logan rest his head on my shoulder and I know his smiling even if I can't see his face. The music had come to end.

"You like it? Sorry if I messed up some chords" I said he sat up straight and faced me

"Loved it!" He said with the most amazing smile the smile that will melt your heart "is that your favorite?"

"Yes"

"So Beethoven is your favorite" he said

"Nope... Yiruma is" I said

"The Korean?" He asked he looks confuse

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you played 'River Flow'?" He asked his once again puzzled

"Coz I want to play the first song that I learned" I said the he has an O in his lips

"Ohhh..." that's the only thing I heard from him

"Let me play you my all time favorite" I started playing 'Moonlight' by Yiruma

He just sat with me and don't say anything. The song ended

"That's beautiful" Logan murmur "can you play another one"

I nod "I'm gonna play the last piece that I've played 3 yrs ago"

I started playing 'If I Could See You Again' by Yiruma again the song comes to an end

"You're really great... that's a great piece... but there's sadness somewhere in there... I don't know why you stop 3 yrs ago... but I guess I'll never know"

"Logan..." I said there's silence his waiting for me to say something "when I was a kid my dad used to play the piano with me... he's the reason why I play... playing the piano gave me life its my refuge... when I was still in school... I'm very smart for my age... most of the kids think I'm a freak..." I paused trying to remember the dark age of my life "I got accelerated many times from elementary up to highschool... and with an early age I have decided that I will take up medicine but my dad didn't like that... so he sent me to the Philippines to live with my uncle Felix... there I lived a good life I got into a 7 year med program... at the age of 20 I graduated with flying colors... I was a full time doctor then I went back here..." I sigh "Marry and Ceddrick my BBF, are the only friends I have when I was in elementary and high school... simply because their family and my family are good friends... Ced, as I call him... has a friend named David Louise Lavish... they met each other in the army 4 yrs ago, I met David... I was still studying in the Philippines but it was my last year… that year I got home for the holidays... my parents held a big christmas party at our house in Aspen... you know... the house where they mostly stay when they're here is US... there I met David... Ced brought David with him... that time Ced and Marry started dating so most of the time at the party David and I are together... he's the one who introduce Yiruma to me... to make the long story short we started dating even if he's in the army and I'm still in Philippines... my family likes him... but unfortunately in one of their operations in Iran he got shot protecting Ced, that's why I'm so mad when I heard that Ced is back in Iran" I paused coz tears are starting to come to me again and I don't want cry "in his funeral I playe 'If I Could see you again' by Yiruma... and that's it I have stop playing ever since... coz I think that I have no one to play it for... but then I met you... you gave me another reason to play" I said the smile at him

"Baby... look at me..." he said cupping my face so my eyes will meet his "I'm sure he's a great man... and I would like to thank him for taking care of you while we still haven't met each other... now that I'm here I promise you that I'll only leave when we're old and its our time... that would probobly happen a hundred years from now" he said

"It's getting late... I should probably play another song... and this will be dedicated for you... its called 'Love Me' by Yiruma" I said then start to feel the piano keys

"I love you" Logan murmur when he kissed my temple. I played my last song. After that we went to Kendall's to pick up Jericho.

"Did you guys had a good time?" Kendall asked

"We sure did! Thanks for taking care of Jericho" Logan said

Jericho is still hyper even though its already 11 o'clock. We head back to my condo but while in the car Jericho fall asleep.

"Looks like I'm gonna be needing to carry him again" Logan wispered

"We can wake him... don't strain your self" I said

"No... I don't want to wake him up... he looks so peaceful when he sleeps" he said with his boyish smile. We parked on the basement parking I grab Logan's duffle bag at the car's trunk and we head up to my unit Logan placed Echo in bed. We just changed to sleeping clothes and head to bed

"Baby... we're gonna go somewhere tomorrow" I said while resting on his chest

"Ok... will Jericho come with us? Or should I call Kendall's babysitting service?" He asked making a joke

"Echo can come... he'll like it there" I said

"Where are we gonna go?" Logan asked I glaze up to him he looks confuse

"I'm just gonna show you something about me" I said "now let's go to sleep... coz we got to start early tomorrow" and then we went to sleep

Logan's POV

I woke up thru the sun lights the rush in to the room. But I kept my eyes closed, I slowly opened my eyes and see that Josh is already gone. Last night was unbelivable she told me things I never tought she say. The way she play the piano really is amazing. And for some reasons it turns me on. I jump out of bed and went out of the room. Yum! The smell of Pancakes filled the air. I went straight to the kitchen and I saw Josh cooking breakfast I walk to her and hold her is her hips grabbing her near me

"Good morning! I wisphered in her ears

"Good morning! Hungry?" She asked smiling while filipping a pancake

"Yes"

"Go get Jericho so we can eat together" I do as I'm told and wake up Jericho. While in breakfast

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Near Goodyear Blimp Base Airport" Josh said we ate in silence. after eating Josh's phone rang

"Work?" I asked

"Yeah..." she said still not picking up the phone

"Why don't you pick it up?" She just shake her head. I know its because of me that she's avoiding weekend work. "Thanks!" I murter. I'm thankful that she ignored work for me. After eating our breakfast Jericho and I took a shower (ofcourse we used different bathrooms) while Josh is cleaning up the table and clearing the sink. I'm done showering and Echo is done also we're just waiting for Josh who is getting dressed. We sat on the Living room while waiting

"Jericho, I heard your a good pianist" I asked Jericho

"Uhmm... not as good as aunt Josh... I just started when I was 3"

"your aunt Josh is great" that's all I can say. I smile remembering last night when she played.

"Let's go!" Josh murter I look at her and I'm stund. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a white tank top and black fitted jeans and a white chucks.

"WOW! Where are we going?" I asked then stand up and walk to her grab her by the waist flirted with her for a moment the kissed her lips but she pulled her face away but not leaving my arms

"Hey... there's a kid on the couch" she murmur

"Oh... sorry" I say then pulled away completely "where are we going?"

"You'll know soon" she said the wink at me "but I'm gonna be needing to drive"

"Why? I can drive just tell me where" I say

"No... its a secret... don't worry I won't get your car crash or something" she said smiling her all glorious smile

I hand her my keys and raise my hand as a sign of defeat. We drove near the sea side going down to the Goodyear Blimp Base Airport. Near there she drove into this not so big and not so small warehouse looking establishment.

"What's in here" I asked

"A part of me... some people will think this is weird but ever since high school aside from playing the piano me and Cedrick used to do this things" she pulled over the front of the small entrance. She turn the engine off.

"We're here!" She said the jump out of the car. She opened the lock door it was pitch black but she knows her way thru. She opened the lights and boom it revealed three old school cars.

"Why do you have this cars?" I asked confused of why she has a car collection

"Well, cars are my first love before motor bike"

"What's the history behind this" I scratch my head

"My brother once took me in a car show... and I just fell inlove with it" she said

"Ok..." that's all I can say

"Jeremy, Ced, David and I used to own the place... until I bought it for myself"

"This is so HOT!" I process the data she feed me and I realize that it turns me on. I like the way that she know cars coz I myself love cars

"Really? I thought your gonna think I'm weird" she said then she wrapped her arms around me

"At first... to be honest with you I really think your weird..." then I pause she looks worried "but then I realize that I have an amazing Fiancée. She's a doctor, plays the piano and know cars very well... I don't need an auto mechanic anymore" I said then laugh she also laugh Jericho is playing with one of the cars

"Come on I'm gonna show them to you" we first head to the car where Jericho is playing at

"Jericho be careful we don't want to break this" the tap the hood of the car "So this is my first car to restore... I've got helped by my big brother, this is a 1977 Ashton Martin V8 Vantage! With the help of my brother it only tooked us a month to restore this baby" happiness is visible in her voice

"Does it still work?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Hell yeah! Every car in here works perfectly" she said bragging we move on to the next car Echo followed us "this is a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro Type LT... I got Ced and David's help with this baby" she said with half smile "it took us about 3 months to finish this... its hard to find the parts coz this car cas a total wreck... but thank God we pulled it" she said we move on to the next car it look like a toy "this is 1965 Shelby Cobra 427... yes I know that it looks like a toy but its not a toy" when said it I chuckeled "ok... so I restored this one all by my self" and she's bragging again "remeber the time when we had our fight and I've gone missing for a week?" She asked

"Yeah... why?" I asked the frown why would she bring up that fight

~~flashback~~

Kendall, James, Carlos, Dustin and I went clubing it was our friend's club grand opening so we went there. Josh was on graveyard shift so she can't come. I had drink too much alcohol and I'm very drunk. I don't remember anything that happened that night. Next morningi woke up late I tried calling Josh but she wasn't picking up. So I guess she's still asleep. So I turned on the TV to hear some news. And F**k I'm on the news bumping grinning and locking lips with some chick that's not Josh.. I didn't bother to change I grab my keys and drove to Josh's condo. I went there bang her door many times but no answer... I tried calling here but she woudnt pick up. I went straight to Kendall's

"Bro! Have you heard from Josh?" I say. I'm mad. Mad at me mad at Josh mad at everyone

"What the F**k Logan! Is she gone?" Kendall shouted

"I went to her condo but she's not there... can you tell me anything about last night?" I said sounded worried

"It was late, but your still wild. Its like you forgot that you have a girlfriend... we tried stopping you but your drunk as hell! You even punch Carlos coz he pulled you off someone that your making out with" Kendall shake his head I know his annoyed

"Sorry... but will you please call me when you hear from Josh"

"Yeah sure! Your one hell of a fuck up Logan!" He said he runs his hand on his hair

"Yeah I know" I said then run into my car. I've tried calling our other friends and also Josh's older brother but they don't know where she is either. I stayed home for a week waiting for news about her. But no one wants to tell me where she is. I've died a thousand death since the morning she left me. I went to the hospital but she's not there they told me she's in a sick leave. That got me more worried. After a week I guess she couldn't miss her work anymore. I spot her on one of her shif.

"Hey! We need to talk" I say

"There's nothing left to talk about... you've made your choice already" she said while looking on one of her patients charts by with her tone I know she's very mad at me right now

"Baby... I'm sorry.. I didn't me…"

"No! Please don't start... I've got work to do" she said cutting me off

"I'm gonna wait here until you talk to me... even if it takes me the whole night" I say then she walk away from me and into one of the patients room. She really doent want to talk to me. But I did wait there for the whole night.I think I fell asleep coz I woke up in the waiting room its already morning. But its one of the happiest morning coz Josh was sitting infront of me

"Morning baby!" I say with a smile

"You should head home! There's no room for you in this hospital" she said then walk out leaving me. I grab my coat and followed her. Its the end of her shift so she went home. I knocked on her door and thank God she opened it

"Josh... all I'm asking is to let me explain my self"

"You've got a minute"

I explained my self but she didn't let me off the hook for another week. But I guess she still love me and forgave me

~~end of flashback~~

"Why are you smiling?" She asked snapping me out of my thinking

"Nothing I just remembered that fight" I said then smile "thank God you're still with me" I said then kissed her cheecks

"Ok.. so you remember... this is where I stayed for a week and I'm fixing this car" she said tapping the door of the convertible car

"You really love this place don't you" I say then she nods

"Come on I'm gonna show you something" she then grab my hand then pulled me into the right most room Jericho is still following us she opened it and we went inside she turned the light on and there I saw a car but its in pieces "right now I'm currently working on a 1987 RUF CTR... I was planning on giving this to you when you get back from the tour... this car looks like a toy its like a small porche...I know you'll loved it"

"I already love it even if its in pieces" I said teasing her

"I'm telling you if I complete this car you'll love it so much that you won't even use your fisker karmas" she said smirking

"Yeah baby I belive you..." and I mean what I told her. She showed me the rest of the warehouse. She showed me the paint room and the room where she keep the accesories for the cars. And I also learned that she already selled 10 restored cars and she used the money to keep the place. After that we went to the mall near Josh place we grab our dinner there then played some arcade then we went back to Josh place. About 10 o'clock Jeremy came to pick up Jericho. We sent them down to the basement parking

"Hey! Thanks for taking care of my son! Truly appriciated!" Jeremy said putting out his hand. I took and shook it

"Hey! That ain't a problem... its truly a pleasure... I really had a great time with him" I say to him

"Hey... Josh I got you something while I was in Europe..." he said

"What is it?" Josh said she's excited like a child

"It will come next week... I sent it directly to your play house!" He said. They said goodbye with each other then Jeremy drove off. We got into the elevator and went up to her unit

"Play house?" I asked confused

"The pocket garage..."

"Ohh... why does your brother call it play house?" I asked just to fill in the missing gap of information

"I told you he used to be a part owner of the garage... but he thinks that it wasn't worthy of his time... he thinks that everytime I'm in there I'm only playing"

"Ohh... well his wrong about that... its one of the thing you love"

"Yes that's true but he'll never understand that... so let's just keep it that way" she said then smile

"I'm so glad that I have you all for my self now!" I said then pulled her into a hug then kissed her not letting go I carry her towards the bedroom and started to unbotton her pants and with one swift move I took it off her I took her shirt off carefully now she's just on her underwear. I took my clothers but leave my boxer breif on. I kissed her lips the she slightly open her mouth giving me permission to invade her mouth with my tounge. "Tonight I'm gonna take controll" she said. And wow this night is gonna be LEGENDARY! (a/n: i'm watching how i met your mother when i wrote the last part)

(A/N: im already starting on the next chapter... pls write a review)


End file.
